beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalanche
Avalanche, also known as Lance Alvers, is a mutant with the ability to manipulate the earth by generating seismic waves from his body. Avalanche came from the same home town as Shadowcat, but had a much different upbringing. He grew up as a streetwise orphan who seemed angry at the world. Confused and alienated, he was a perfect target for Mystique and the Brotherhood. Lance was one of the most complex characters. He started off as a punk, before becoming more of a troubled youth, and then ultimately showing responsibility and maturity. His romantic interest in Kitty Pryde and their relationship played a major role in his attempts to change. As the oldest Brotherhood member, Lance is often the defacto leader and feels responsible for the others. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Seismic Wave Generation' - Avalanche has the ability to generate powerful seismic waves, which can cause highly destructive effects. These seismic waves can cause any form of inorganic matter to shatter or crumble to dust. When directed at large objects, like a building or the earth itself, these seismic waves create effects similar to those of an avalanche or an earthquake within localized areas. Avalanche does not need to touch an object for these seismic waves to work, he can aim and direct them within his line of sight. Avalanche himself is immune to the effect of these seismic waves. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Avalanche's seismic waves seem to be able to affect organic material as well as inorganic material, although not to the same extent. *'Geokinesis' - Avalanche's ability to generate seismic waves gives him a limited degree of geokinesis. He can use these seismic waves to create thrusting pillars of rock for ranged attacks, create trenches, and even redirect earth-based substances to an extent. Abilities *'Skilled Mechanic' *'Skilled Hacker' - When first introduced, he showed some skill in hacking, when he hacked into his old school's computer to change his grades. *'Strategist and Tactician' - Avalanche seem to have developed exceptional leadership skills with being the unofficial leader of the Brotherhood. It is notable that all of the Brotherhood members tend to listen to his orders, after Magneto and Mystique. History The X-Impulse At Northbrook High, Lance comes out of the men's restroom as he looks around to make sure that the hallways are empty. He then starts to spray paint graffiti over all the lockers in the hallway. Inside the locker, Kitty Pryde hears something outside and begs to be let out before phasing through and simultaneously slamming into Lance Alvers as he's passing by. Lance is enthusiastic about Kitty's powers and choses to introduce himself to her as he tells her that he understands because she is just like him. Kitty is skeptical before he proves this by showing her his powers as he concentrates, causing a small earthquake in the near vicinity. After this demonstration, she concludes that he was some sort of freak before running off. Later that day, Lance and two other boys are on the school's rooftop trying to find a way to break into an office and steal test answers. Lance realizes that he can use Kitty to get into the office as he sees what happening on the track field below. When Riley takes her turn, Lance causes a tremor and hits Riley with a load of sand during her long jump. Kitty realizes Lance's involvement after he waves at her from the rooftop before running off towards the school. After Kitty's departure from the auditorium, Lance threatens Jean Grey by telling her to leave Kitty alone before he goes to pursue Kitty. Initially trying to fight him, Lance properly introduces himself and reveals to her that he won't use his powers as he merely wants to talk to her. At first Kitty's still wary of him, but after Lance explains to her how lonely and sick he felt after he first got his powers, that he knows what she's going through before inviting her to see him after school by the office in an hour. Soon afterwards, Lance is outside the school's office waiting for Kitty. Once she arrives, she questions how does he take control. Lance tells her that the way to take control of her powers is to admit something that no one wants to - that they are outsiders and that there may actually be something wrong with them. As Kitty begins to become very depressed, Lance tells her that she should not fret but to embrace the fact. As the way he sees it is that fate dealt them winning cards, if they play them together. Kitty's still confused as nothing is making any sense to her but Lance reassures her. She succeeds in phasing through the school's office and she's excited about her powers for the first time. Outside, Jean Grey and Xavier met up with Kitty's parents telling them that Kitty has broken into the office as her parents tell them that she has never done something like this before. Jean departs with Kitty's parents to go find her. As Lance finishes downloading the test results and about to change their school grades, Kitty gets upset as she realizes that Lance was using her and her powers for his own personal gain. Lance starts to get a bit more forceful with Kitty as she struggling to get away from him when Jean Grey and Kitty's parents arrive. Originally, Kitty's father tries to stop Lance but the said mutant uses his powers to topple a bookcase on top of him. Lance, afraid of what might happen if they're caught, creates a hole in the wall via his powers as they try to talk Kitty out of going with Lance. He tells them that it's too late as she's with him now as he grips her arm and starts to drag Kitty along with him through his escape route. Things eventually escalate to the point where Lance decides to bring the whole school down to stop Kitty's parents and Jean from following them. While Lance began to take her away, Jean reminded Kitty that earlier she stated that she didn't want her powers to become a curse before stating that if she did go with Lance, they would indeed become her curse. Kitty finally realizes that Lance was wrong and dangerous after he tries to keep her from her family. After she phases her arm out of Lance's grip, Kitty runs back to her parents. Lance becomes quite furious, creating a large tremor that accidently causes the ceiling to fall in around her, then quickly leaves. Later, Lance watches as the Fire Department puts out any flames from the remainder of the school. He walks away from the scene as Principal Darkholme appears behind him saying that he's blown his chances at this school. Lance asks who she is and replies that she's his new advisor and that she has made an opening for him at Bayville High. She further explains that she has much to teach him as she transforms into Mystique, while codenaming him Avalanche. Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics }} Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Leaders Category:Villians Category:Brotherhood members Category:Former X-Men members Category:Former Northbrook High School students Category:Former Bayville High School students